The Fatherlord
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Symphonic Madness is finally back after a long hiatus! Follow Zuko as he goes through the motions of fatherhood with his wife (Katara, of course), along with the Gaang and their children. Pairings include Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. Spoilers for The Search. This is assuming Ikem and Ursa were found and brought back together. Rated K for mild language. Rating may go up. Fair Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally back after a long hiatus! I'm so excited to be writing again. The past few months I've done nothing but play Minecraft and watch Scrubs reruns on Netflix while I sat in my sorrow about having writers block. Pretty pathetic. But oh well. I'm back and that's all that matters! I hope you enjoy this series of chapters based on Zuko and Katara's (sadly fictional) family.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Symphonic Madness**

Twelve years after the end of the war, when I married Katara, my best friend and girlfriend of four wonderful years, I frequently expressed my fear of fatherhood to her. When she became pregnant with our first child, my fears and insecurities about how good of a father I'd be were expressed even more.

Deep down, though, ever since I met and fell and love with Katara, I'd wanted her to bless me with a child. I didn't want her to bless me with just any child, though. I wanted a daughter. I wanted a daughter more than anything. I wanted a daddy's girl; a girl who I would end up playing dolls, having tea parties, and cuddling with.

Over the nine months of her pregnancy, Katara wouldn't reveal to me what the gender of this baby would be, even though she knew. When I found out she was pregnant, my desire for a girl faded instantly. At that moment, and every moment on, all I wanted was a healthy and happy baby; the gender of it didn't matter. Right on the schedule Katara and the other healers in the palace predicted, she went into labor.

The Firelord and all other males were not allowed in the chamber where Katara was giving birth; as per Water Tribe tradition. In the Water Tribes, the father and any other male figures that would be in the baby's life were to stand guard outside the door to protect them from harm. That's why Sokka, his four year-old second-born son, Hirahn, Aang, his four year-old airbending son, Gyatso and his two year-old earthbending son, Ren, Uncle, Hakoda, Ikem, Pakku, and I were all slouched against the walls adjacent to the birthing chamber. After six straight hours of screaming, death threats, and unabashed sobbing, we heard the cry we'd been waiting for. The high-pitched wailing of a newborn baby finally rang throughout the surrounding corridors of the palace. We waited until the midwife came out with a ginormous smile on her face to release the breaths not all of us were aware we were holding.

"Firelord Zuko, you are allowed to enter," she says.

Another part of Water Tribe birthing tradition is that the father of the child or children that were born gets to spend as long as he wants with his wife before any family and friends are allowed in the room. I go into the room as Suki, Toph, the three daughters between the two of them, and any nursemaids who were in the room leave it. I am surprised to find that it doesn't smell that bad. The nursemaids and any other women present during the birth must have cleaned up before letting me in.

"Zuko," Katara murmurs weakly. "It's a girl."

My jaw drops. In the moments following her announcement of the gender of our baby, I have to hold back tears of joy, and I also have to restrain myself from going out to the world and presenting my daughter to it. Instead of doing all those things, though, I let a grin spread across my face as I look at the newest member of the little family Katara and I have.

She has pale skin and the biggest blue eyes no one but her and her mother could have. They were beautiful and entrancing. This little girl was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen in my life besides her mother.

"Come on, Fatherlord. Hold her," Katara says, handing me the squirming baby.

I am instantly hypnotized by the beauty that is my baby girl. I kiss her forehead, and smile down at her. I point my finger, and she takes hold of it; her tiny fingers barely wrapping around it.

"Hey there, little one. Welcome to the world. I'm your Daddy. And I promise I'm gonna love you forever. No matter what you do or where you go, Daddy will always love you," I vow. "I _will_ be a better daddy than my daddy was. You can put money on that."

A moment passes before I speak again.

"What do you want to name her? We can name her anything you want." I tell Katara.

"Can we name her Jade? Like the blossom?" Katara asks.

"Of course, my love," I say. "Thank you."

Katara smiles. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"She takes after her mother," I tell her. She leans up and I kiss her tenderly. "You did a good job, Katara."

"You can bring in the family now," Katara says.

I do as she asks, and soon enough, there are a swarm of family and friends surrounding Katara, Kya, and I.

Sokka is the first to speak. "It's so... squishy-looking."

Suki bats her husband on the arm, and shares a smile with Katara. "_She_, Sokka. You have a niece. Not an ostrich-horse. What did you decide for a name?"

"Yeah what's her name?!" Suki and Sokka's eight year-old daughter asks.

"Calm down, Yue. They will tell us. Right?" Suki asks.

"Of course. May I present to everyone the heir to the Fire Nation throne, Princess Jade," I announce.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," my mother says. "May I hold her?"

"Of course," I say, handing her my baby.

"She's even prettier up close. Our first grandbaby, Ikem! Can you believe it?"

"Ursa, I couldn't even believe it when you told me we had a son together. How can you expect me to believe it that I'm a grandpa now?" Ikem asks, placing a gentle hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Well here, hold her. Maybe you'll believe it then." My mom chuckles as she hands him my daughter.

"Wow. She's perfect," he says. "I must admit, Katara. Her eyes are almost exact replicas of yours."

Katara laughs. "Thanks, Ikem."

"Not a problem, dear. Now I believe Jade's _other_ grandpa needs to hold this little one," Ikem says, handing off my baby to Hakoda.

"Don't mind if I do," he says, gratefully receiving his granddaughter. "My, my. Isn't she just gorgeous?"

After a moment, the passing around of our baby begins. Kanna holds Jade after Hakoda, then Pakku, Sokka, Suki, Yue, Aang, Uncle, and then finally Toph gets her turn.

"I have a feeling you and I are gonna cause some serious mischief, Steamer. I'll make sure to visit often to make that happen, got it? You've got Sparky and Sugar Queen to teach you the rules of life. But your Aunt Toph is gonna teach you the fun stuff. Obscene belching for one," she says, letting out an enormous belch.

Jade laughs and squeals with joy. But shortly after settling down, she begins to get fussy. Toph hands Katara our daughter, and smiles.

"She's a cute kid. I'll give her that," Toph says. "But you probaby need to feed her."

"Alright, everyone. Leave the happy couple alone. Katara has to feed Jade," Uncle says, ushering everyone out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

About two years after Jade's birth, Katara and I find out we are expecting another baby. This pregnancy was much easier to manage than the first one, since we are better prepared, and actually know what we are doing. When Katara goes into labor, Aang, Toph, and Iroh can't make it due to their busy schedules. Sokka, Suki, and their children are able to make it, but had sent word that they won't be there for another day or two due to the tropical storms that have been ravaging the ocean. Ikem and my mom, having decided to stay in the palace for the remainder of their lives to help take care of Jade, and now this new baby, are able to make it. Jade, who wanted to be there for her mother, was allowed to be in the room with her mother during the birth of her sibling. After throwing a huge tantrum, the reluctance of the midwife and myself faded, and she was permitted to enter when Katara went into labor. This happened shortly after the moon was full in the winter sky.

Outside the room were Ikem and I. We were slouched against the crimson walls with our heads hung low in an attempt to get some sleep after Katara being in labor for four hours.

"So what made you and Mom want to stay in the palace with us?" I ask my father.

"We told you already. We want to be there for Jade, seeing as her other grandparents are clear on the other side of the world," Ikem says.

"I know that's not the only reason, Dad," I say.

The tension and awkwardness in the room skyrockets after I refer to Ikem as my father. He isn't used to being called "Dad", and I'm certainly not used to having anyone but Ozai possess that title. I've only called him that three or four times since I met him eleven years ago.

Ikem sighs. "Honestly, when the decision was made, I was full of regret and anguish that I wasn't there to see my own son be brought into the world by the woman I loved. I wanted to have been there for you, Zuko. I wanted to be the father you needed, and not the man that gave you that horrible scar. You deserve so much better than Ozai. So I told your mother that from now on, I was not gonna miss another member of this family's first day of life. I want to be the grandfather to Jade and this new child of yours that I wasn't to you as a father. I will never forgive myself for not fighting harder for your mother the day they took her away from me."

The resemblance of that speech to the one I gave Katara is shocking. I am instantly filled with respect for my father, and I get up and hug him. He hugs me back, and I let the tears freely stream down my face.

"That girl you've got there, Katara, she's really something. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. She's got guts," Ikem says after we pull apart. "Never let her go, okay? No matter what, hold on to her and the children you two have brought into the world together with everything you've got."

"I will, Dad. Thank you," I tell him.

We continue to talk for the next couple of hours or so, until we finally hear an end to Katara's screams, and instead hear that of a child. A good ten minutes later, the midwife comes out of the room with a broad smile.

"Firelord Zuko," Shui, who acted as the midwife at Jade's birth, says. "You are allowed to enter now."

I get up off the floor, exchange bows with Shui, and then enter the room. I hear the door close behind me, but I pay no attention to anything but the sight before me. Katara is holding a baby wrapped in a soft, ivory blanket and has a tired smile on her face. Jade is curled up next to her sweaty mess of a mother; gently stroking the baby's soft tufts of brown hair.

"Itsa boy, Dada," Jade says excitedly.

The boy has tanned skin, and when he opens his eyes, I see that they are as golden as the distant sunrise itself.

"Hey, little guy," I murmur to him. "I'm your daddy. Behind you is your big sister, Jade, and your mommy is here, too. We all love you very much."

"He's handsome. Like his dad," Katara says. "What will we name him?"

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Jade says excitedly. "How 'bout Peenix? Ya know? Like dose birdies you and Daddy send those scroll-thingies in!"

"Phoenix?" I ask my three year-old daughter.

"Yeah! Peenix!" she exclaims.

"Calm down, my love," Katara says. "I think Phoenix is a wonderful name."

"Alright. I guess Jade's name for him won. Welcome to the family, Phoenix," I say, rubbing my son's head lightly. "Now as for you, Princess, time for bed," I tell my girl as I lift her up into my arms and begin carrying her to her room.

"But I'm not," she yawns, "tired."

Ikem, my mom, and I chuckle as I exit the room and they enter it.

"Goodnight, Princess," Ikem says.

"Say 'goodnight' to your Grandpa and Grandma, Jade," I remind her.

"G'night, Gramma. G'night Grampa," Jade says, her eyes slowly falling shut as she leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

I carry her to her room, and lay her down on her bed. I grab a stuffed tigerdillo for her to sleep with and tuck it in with her.

"We've had a lot of excitement tonight. Stay in bed as long as you want. I love you, my Princess," I tell her. "You, your mother, and your brother are my life. Never forget that, little one."

I kiss her forehead, close the curtains so only a small crack of light shines through, and then leave the room, shutting the large, wooden doors behind me.


End file.
